


Blind Beginning

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Reader Prompts JL [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: Convinced that adopting a kitten is the final nail in Lily's spinster coffin, Marlene decides to set her up.





	Blind Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Blind Date

It had all started three weeks ago, when Lily had adopted a kitten.

… Well, to be precise, it had started six years ago when Snape had broken Lily’s heart.

Lily had had very little to do with the opposite sex since, and had preferred to spend her evenings at home, living vicariously through the heroines in the countless novels she devoured.

Lily was perfectly content with her lifestyle, but her friends had concerns.

And the kitten was the straw that broke Marlene’s back.

“You got a _cat_?” she wailed, so loudly that the patrons in nearby tables turned to stare. “You’re a spinster in your mid-twenties and you decided to just go all the way with the bloody stereotype?”

Lily scoffed. “Can we not throw the word ‘spinster’ around? It’s the 21st century.”

“Lily, love, let me help you. I’ve been seeing this guy Sirius and he has a mate –”

“I’ll pass, thanks.”

Of course, that hadn’t been the end of it. Marlene had kept nagging, until Lily had caved in and let Marlene to set her up with Sirius’ friend.

Which was why, one Friday evening, instead of picking up her book and curling on her sofa with her cat, Lily found herself sitting in a fancy restaurant and staring across the table at her _date_.

He was good-looking in a dorky way: his dark hair was mussed, his glasses a little crooked on the bridge of his nose.

He was also visibly flustered.

“So…” Lily drawled, discomfited by the silence, “Marlene tells me you’re a journalist?”

“Um, yeah. I’m a freelance investigative journalist. ” He flashed her a hesitant smile.

“That sounds interesting.” Moreover, it sounded impressive.

“I’m glad you think so. A lot of people, like my mate Sirius, think it’s boring,” James said.

Lily gave him a sympathetic grimace. “A lot of people, like my mate Marlene, think my job’s boring, too.”

“Oh?” James perked up and leaned forward. “What do you do?” ~~~~

Lily was flattered by the genuine interest – and hoped he’d stay interested even after she answered him.

“I’m a conservator.”

He blinked. “A what?”

“I work with the museum; help them take care of the artefacts. Repair what needs repairing, that sort of thing. I’m still a trainee, though.”

James whistled. “That must be very precise work.”

“It can be challenging,” Lily admitted. “You need to balance both art and science.”

“Beauty _and_ brains,” James muttered.

“Pardon?” Lily asked, unsure if she’d heard right.

“Nothing,” James said, but his cheeks flushed.

Lily couldn’t stop the smile rising to her lips.

The date was actually rather nice. Lily hadn’t even realised how much she’d been enjoying James’ company, until the waiter cleared their table and asked if they’d like to order dessert.

Lily replied yes right away, but only partly because of her sweet-tooth.

The real reason was grinning at her from across the table.

Lily grinned back, and decided she was in no hurry to get back home to her cat.

 

 


End file.
